


Entre apostas e... Beijos?

by Artemisia_Jackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers, Top Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia_Jackson/pseuds/Artemisia_Jackson
Summary: Ah, aquelas disputas... não cessavam nunca.Não enquanto fossem eles ali - Draco e Harry; Sonserina e Grifinória; e claro: aquelas benditas apostas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice Alamo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alice+Alamo).



Presente de niver da AliceHAlamo, minha rainha que eu admiro tanto.

Pode parecer exagero, mas eu tenho um carinho enorme por ti, pelo amorzinho que tu é, pelas histórias incríveis que tu escreve, pelo carinho que dedica aos leitores, por tudo. Tu merece muitos anos de vida, só não merece o mundo porque ele é mau demais pra oferecer de presente pra alguém tão doce :')

Parabéns pela pessoa incrível e pela artista que tu é. Li num livro certa vez que "uma das coisas que caracterizam a grandeza de um escritor é o fato de diferentes espíritos encontrarem nele diferentes inspirações". Você possui essa grandeza, Alice.

Espero que goste do presente <3

Sobre os agradecimentos:

Primeiramente, obrigada Nathymakis,  
Créditos da primeira cena são dela, ela aguentou meus surtos, me deu a ideia e eu escrevi, e foi a partir daí que a coisa fluiu, sério madrinha obrigada por me salvar sempre e sempre me ajudar a recuperar a autoestima de autora. Te amo infinito <3

Camy também foi um amor, me ajudou a betar, deu ótimos conselhos e muitas ideias promissoras, além de fazer comentários hilários no docs hehehe tudo isso ajudou muito. Minha maior inspiração me incentivando desse jeito, nossa como amo e venero essa mulher.

RaylannyA é a melhor sonserina que vocês respeitam, que também é a melhor pra apontar furos de plot no mundo de HP, melhor pra criticar e apontar soluções lógicas e práticas. Amo muito essa mulher <3

Saibam que todas vocês se encaixam no título de grandes escritoras e amigas, foi um prazer escrever com o auxílio de vocês.

É isso, sem mais delongas, vamos a história :)


	2. Epígrafe

_E quem diria que nessas apostas e disputas sem fim_

_Eu encontraria refúgio, algo para me salvar de mim_

_Quem diria que encontraria conforto_ _na sua companhia_

_Como se você fosse alguma metade minha_

_E cá estávamos nós novamente_

_Numa aposta que nos levaria a um começo "decente"_

_Ao contrário do que pensam, apostas podem ser benevolentes;_

_Elas tiveram o poder de aproximar a gente._

_Netuno Chase_.


	3. Mundo trouxa e suas trouxices

Isso é o primeiro capítulo e também único além da dedicatória e epígrafe. 

Atenção: Nesse universo, Voldemort morreu quando Harry tinha um ano, porque esse arrombado do caralho tava atrapalhando meu plot, fui lá matei. 

Então, nada de guerras, mas Potter ainda é famoso pelo feito e Draco ainda é o mimado revoltado e ressentido pela rejeição. Eles estão no sexto ano. 

E considerem que estamos mais ou menos entre 1995 e 1996. 

Acho que é só isso. 

Enfim, divirtam-se! 

__________

— Wingardium Leviosa — resmungou baixinho enquanto dançava sua varinha no ar, balançando o pulso e o sacudindo em seguida. A bola de neve flutuou e foi lançada em seguida na exata direção de Harry. Acertou-lhe o rosto em cheio, e Draco riu do seu sucesso. 

— Malfoy, seu idiota! — gritou Harry ao se recuperar do ataque e procurar a direção de onde viera, vendo olhos cinzentos ao longe. 

E lá estavam eles, curtindo o inverno, que indicava o quanto o Natal se aproximava. Alguns alunos estavam reunidos do lado de fora do castelo, fazendo bonecos de neve ou apenas brincando de alguma coisa estúpida. Draco não pôde deixar a oportunidade de infernizar Harry passar em branco, então aproveitara da distração dele para atacá-lo. Rony e Hermione, que antes riam da cara do amigo sem remorso, agora tinham a expressão fechada enquanto encaravam o sonserino. 

— Oh, Potty, espero não ter te machucado muito! — gritou de volta, em tom de zombaria. 

Rony e Hermione se puseram a bradar em protesto, e a boca aberta de ambos satisfez ainda mais o Malfoy, que jogou duas bolas, uma para cada. Os amigos de Harry engasgaram com a neve e xingaram, e Potter correu até eles para lhes dar batidinhas nas costas e salvá-los de uma morte por engasgo com neve. Se fosse Hermione no lugar dele, ela talvez simplesmente acabasse se utilizando de um feitiço Anapneo, mas, como não era o caso, as clássicas batidinhas teriam que ser o suficiente.

Quando se recuperaram, Weasley e Granger resolveram se vingar. A partir daí, as bolas começaram a voar por todos os lados. Estavam todos mais próximos agora, usando apenas as mãos como armas. Era uma grande bagunça branca alada que se espalhava no ar após acertar em cheio alguém. 

— Você é péssimo nisso, só me acertou porque eu estava distraído — constatou Harry após um tempo atacando seu rival. 

— Ora, acerto mais pessoas do que você acertaria em uma vida, seu grande idiota — retrucou Draco, desviando de uma bola assassina que vinha em sua direção. 

— Duvido, Malfoy, sou melhor. Quer apostar? — indagou de repente, movido por aquela estranha vontade de se sobressair sempre que estava ao lado do sonserino. 

— Claro. Faremos uma competição, o que acha? Quem acertar mais pessoas, ganha — propôs polidamente, parando à frente do outro. 

— Certo. 

Selaram o trato e foram atrás de pessoas para participar. Ao todo, eram dez: cinco grifinórios e cinco sonserinos, excluindo Harry e Draco. Mas, obviamente, o Malfoy já tinha uma trapaça em mente; sempre possuía uma quando se envolvia em disputas. Sua rápida capacidade lógica o fazia criar diferentes ideias em questão de poucos minutos. 

Atrás da linha de ataque traçada na reta de uma árvore perto da casa de Hagrid, ambos se prepararam e, ao sinal de Hermione, começaram os ataques.

O jogo durou pouco mais de cinco minutos, uma vez que Malfoy se utilizou do feitiço Levicorpus, içando os inimigos no ar pelos tornozelos, acertando-os com as bolas em seguida. Como mal podiam se mexer e ficavam desesperados pela posição, era fácil atingi-los no rosto, atirando a massa de neve esférica com a mão. 

Ao fim do jogo, Harry estava frustrado, acusando o oponente de ter trapaceado. 

— Você só ganhou porque roubou, seu trapaceiro — resmungou, apontando-lhe o indicador na cara. 

— Eu? — Draco indagou, com sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhar cínico. — Jamais, Potty. Está ficando tão mau perdedor assim que precisa justificar toda vez que perde? 

— Não tenho problema em perder, a menos que o oponente tenha trapaceado — resmungou, contrariado. 

— Você não tem provas, isso é um delírio da sua mente, Potter. Ninguém disse absolutamente nada sobre imobilizar o oponente, nem sequer mencionaram algo sobre não usar magia. Aceite sua derrota, Grifinória é sinônimo de coragem, e deve-se ter coragem para aceitar a derrota — Draco poetizou, virando as costas para se retirar. 

Os amigos já haviam se dispersado, revirando os olhos ao ver que os rivais estavam ocupados demais rivalizando sobre alguma idiotice. 

— Oh, e Sonserina deve ser sinônimo de extrema habilidade pra fazer a sonsa, né, Malfoy? — provocou, andando atrás dele. 

Draco girou nos calcanhares, olhos faiscando. Ah, aquelas disputas... por algum motivo, faziam com que se sentisse vivo, faziam com que tudo fosse mais interessante. Um choque eletrizante passava por cada uma de suas células a cada embate que ambos travavam, a cada encontrar de olhos, mais profundos do que muitas coisas que experimentara na vida. 

— O que você quer, Potty? Não está satisfeito, é isso? Quer mais um massacre, mais uma demonstração de como sou melhor? — sibilou com arrogância, a expressão exalando deboche. Aquele era seu maior veneno, afinal. 

— Não terei outro massacre, vamos só nós dois na disputa agora, não vai poder trapacear — propôs, desafiando Draco mais uma vez. 

— Irá perder e choramingar de novo, Potter, não vai conseguir ser melhor que eu — aceitou o desafio, os olhos brilhando com uma estranha emoção que ele não pôde compreender, e nem queria. 

— Quer apostar? — indagou o outro, já fazendo sua primeira bola. 

E, assim, começava uma nova era na relação Malfoy e Potter: a era das apostas, que os manteria juntos boa parte do tempo a partir daquele momento. 

_______

Só existia uma coisa que Draco odiava mais do que perder: perder para Harry Potter. Era algo que não acontecia com frequência, uma vez que o Malfoy estava acostumado a ser sempre o melhor. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ainda sustentava aquelas apostas malucas que estavam por trás de cada disputa que travavam. 

E naquele momento, ele poderia estripar alguém com as próprias mãos tamanha sua raiva por ter perdido uma dessas malditas apostas. Ainda não sabia o que Harry pediria, mas pelo empenho que tivera em não perder, seria algo detestável, disso tinha certeza. 

— Feliz, Potty? — rosnou ao aproximar-se do rival nas arquibancadas.

— Não imagina o quanto — Harry cantarolou, satisfeito. — Um pomo de ouro nunca foi tão precioso, sabia, fuinha? — indagou numa pergunta retórica, também usando um apelido, que fazia referência ao que o falso olho tonto havia feito a Malfoy no quarto ano. 

— Bom, uma vez na vida você tinha que ganhar algo, não é mesmo? — desdenhou Malfoy, com arrogância. — Diga logo, o que vai ser? 

Harry encarou o céu por um momento, pensando. Havia elaborado um desafio muito interessante, mas ainda ponderava se era uma boa ideia ou não. Não queria deixar muito óbvio seu intento, e matutava sobre como poderia fazer isso. 

Àquela altura, a quadra de Quadribol estava quase vazia. O jogo havia acabado há apenas alguns minutos, mas as pessoas haviam se dispersado rapidamente, gemendo de frio e temendo o recomeço de nevascas. Agora só havia alguns alunos e eles ali na arquibancada, encarando o pôr do sol de inverno silenciosamente. 

Embora Draco ainda ardesse em fúria, era controlado o suficiente para se conter ante a tamanha visão de esplendor que vinha do céu, exibindo o maior astro a recolher-se preguiçoso. Achava interessante o modo como o sol conseguia ser tão bonito quando nascia quanto quando partia. 

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tinham uma relação estranha. Não eram amigos, mas também não eram inimigos; ao menos, não mais. Sustentavam uma relação quase saudável de rivalidade, e se mantinham perto quase o tempo todo devido às apostas. Coisas constrangedoras como dançar de cueca no corredor, ingerir poções que conferiam aparência engraçada ou dizer desaforos aos professores (e pegar detenção por isso) regavam seus momentos juntos de risos e muito deboche. Era algo bom, se fosse posto em análise o fato que ajudava a dissipar qualquer tensão que houvesse entre as casas — pelo menos naqueles breves momentos. 

Para Draco, era especialmente prazeroso submeter Harry àquelas pequenas humilhações, e inverter os papéis era o que lhe deixava tão puto. Deixaria de ser o que se diverte pra ser o alvo da diversão do outro. Entre rir de alguém e ser alvo do riso de alguém, Malfoy com certeza preferia a primeira opção.

O sonserino volveu seu olhar para o grifinório ao lado, vendo-o perdido no horizonte. Suspirou resignado e empurrou-lhe rudemente com o ombro, para que saísse dos seus devaneios. Estava curioso para saber o que teria de fazer.

— Não tenho o dia todo; ou melhor, o resto do dia todo. Potter, fala logo o que vai ser — resmungou, mal humorado. 

— Curioso, Malfoy? — gracejou Harry, devolvendo o empurrão com um sorriso cínico. A convivência com Draco o estava ensinando algumas habilidades sonserinas, afinal. 

— Não, só não entendo o motivo de suspense. Por acaso você é tão idiota que não consegue pensar em algo pra me desafiar, Potty? — desdenhou, rindo zombeteiramente. 

— Suas tentativas de disfarçar a curiosidade são adoráveis — cantarolou Harry em resposta, ainda com o sorrisinho cínico no rosto. — Bom, seu desafio é dar um passeio pelo mundo trouxa — revelou por fim, estalando a língua no céu na boca. Esperava que aquele modo de falar camuflasse a sua intenção de tirar o máximo de proveito daquele desafio. 

O rosto de Malfoy se contorceu numa careta de desgosto e incredulidade. O jovem virou-se um pouco, ficando de frente para Harry. 

— Está brincando comigo, Potter? — indagou, sério. Não podia imaginar o que iria fazer naquele mundo cheio de trouxas fazendo trouxices. Era ridículo. 

— Não. Esse é meu desafio, mas claro que você pode optar por não cumprir se a tarefa for assustadora demais pra você — caçoou, fingindo que a possibilidade de recusa não o afetaria em nada. 

Draco engoliu em seco. Sabia que estava caindo no jogo dele, que aquela era a isca sendo lançada para si como se ele fosse um mero peixinho bobo. Porém, não podia resistir àquilo, àquela vontade louca de aceitar a provocação. Ainda era ele, afinal; competitivo, ambicioso, alguém que detestava perder ou se passar por fraco. Aquelas características não eram ruins, então não precisava se livrar delas. Por isso, permitiu-se ser levado pela necessidade de mostrar-se melhor que Harry. 

— Estarei no mundo trouxa, Potter. Espero que os trouxas estejam preparados para minha magnífica presença na bolha limitada que chamam de mundo — levantou-se de forma altiva, encarando Harry de cima. Sem dizer mais nada, virou as costas e saiu andando para fora da arquibancada. 

E por isso perdeu o sorriso exultante e vitorioso de Harry, que havia conseguido o tão sonhado encontro. Draco nem havia se dado conta disso. Feliz, Harry volveu o olhar para o horizonte, contemplando o escurecer do céu e o nascer vagaroso das estrelas que surgiam conforme o azul escuro ganhava espaço no mundo infinito acima da sua cabeça. 

Estava verdadeiramente feliz após tanto tempo sem sentir a intensidade daquele sentimento, sem apreciar o céu em sua sublime magnitude. Conseguia fazer isso agora, e, no momento, só isso importava. 

______

Uma semana havia se passado, o que significava que enfim estavam de férias, e enfim a aposta podia ser cumprida. 

Draco inventara uma desculpa qualquer para o pai, dizendo que era uma questão de honra. Não mentira nessa parte: era mesmo uma questão de honra não fugir das consequências da aposta. Só não havia mencionado que sua missão envolvia o mundo trouxa, claro. Apenas comentou vagamente sobre humilhar Harry Potter no processo, argumento que convenceu Lucius bem rápido. Era uma mentira deslavada — se fosse considerar que, na sua atual situação, era mais fácil que acontecesse o contrário. 

Tentou ignorar esses pensamentos enquanto ia ao encontro de Harry, para que apanhassem o expresso que passaria às nove horas da manhã. Encontrou-o esperando nos jardins de Hogwarts. 

— Bom dia, fuinha. Não é um belo dia? — indagou, cantarolando. Draco adoraria socar a cara dele sempre que cantarolava, mas achava melhor se segurar. 

— Lindo dia, principalmente pra se andar no mundo dos trouxas — respondeu sarcasticamente. 

— Ora, não seja tão mau humorado — retrucou Harry, cutucando-o com o ombro. 

Começaram a andar para longe do castelo, e os pés afundavam na neve que cobria o gramado. A ideia de passar praticamente o dia todo com Harry o fustigava e o estusiasmava ao mesmo tempo, e o jovem não queria nem imaginar o que aquilo significava. 

— Acha que vamos chegar que horas? — indagou, embora soubesse mais ou menos a resposta. 

— Umas três da tarde, provavelmente. Um tempo agradável, até — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Preocupado, Malfoy? Não se preocupe, tentarei não demorar a ponto de voltarmos tarde para Hogwarts, sei que tem medo da noite depois das dez — provocou, rindo de forma divertida. 

— Suas piadas são tão idiotas quanto você, Potter — resmungou em resposta e calou-se em seguida. 

Decidiu-se por poupar sua voz o máximo que fosse possível, por saber que teria muito mais daqueles embates pelas próximas horas. Ao menos, poderia fugir dele no trem, uma vez que vários outros alunos da Sonserina também iriam embarcar para deixar Hogwarts, rumo às férias de Natal com a família. 

Sentimentos divergiam no sonserino conforme se aproximavam do expresso. Felicidade e raiva se agitavam juntas, tão entremeadas que Draco mal podia separar uma da outra. Mas aquele detalhe era irrelevante para Harry, e por isso o guardaria pelo resto do terrível (e fascinante) dia que teria com seu rival. 

__________

— Isso é ridículo, Potter — Draco ainda resmungava enquanto andavam pela estação de trem, em frente à plataforma nove três quartos. 

— Não seja medroso, é só atravessar — retrucou Harry, rindo. — Posso segurar sua mão, se estiver muito assustado. 

Draco o encarou, perplexo. Ambos ficaram naquele transe por alguns segundos. 

— Eu sei exatamente como se faz, só quero que vá primeiro, e ande logo com isso — resmungou, apontando para a coluna aparentemente comum da plataforma. 

Harry obedeceu e mergulhou, sumindo pela parede. Malfoy suspirou, resignado. Seu medo não tinha nada a ver com atravessar, sabia mesmo como aquela porcaria funcionava. Seu receio era com o que veria do outro lado. Meneando a cabeça, imitou o rival, atravessando o portal idiota, dando de cara com o mundo trouxa. Odiou-o só pelo cheiro. 

— Demorou, fuinha. Tava criando coragem? — caçoou Harry, olhando-o com as mãos nos quadris de forma avaliativa e crítica. 

— Estava tentando decidir se deveria mesmo confiar no grande imbecil que você é — retrucou em um sibilo ácido. 

— Oh, espero que não se arrependa muito — cantarolou o desgraçado, sorrindo enquanto se punha a andar sem esperar por Draco. 

— Já estou me arrependendo — resmungou desgostoso, torcendo o nariz para qualquer que fosse aquele cheiro horrível que exalava. Céus, como trouxas podiam ser fedorentos! 

Andaram a esmo (pelo menos na opinião do sonserino) por alguns minutos, e de vez quando Harry se pegava sorrindo ante as expressões de Draco. Vez por outra, conseguia captar uma careta fascinada do seu rival ao ver algo diferente. Via os olhos acinzentados olharem com curiosidade para os aparelhos eletrônicos que os humanos carregavam. Pareciam tijolos cinzas com tampas e teclas. 

— São celulares — revelou por fim, quando Malfoy encarou um com tanta intensidade que o proprietário o guardou cuidadosamente, temendo ser roubado. — Os trouxas usam para falar com pessoas do outro lado do mundo, por ligações. Podem jogar joguinhos viciantes também. 

— Não sabia que trouxas tinham magia — murmurou, curioso. — Como será que funciona essa magia? — perguntou, fingindo desinteresse (e falhando miseravelmente).

Àquela altura, já estavam um pouco distantes da estação. Caminhavam pelo caos de Londres, desviando das pessoas atarefadas e apressadas daquele mundo. 

— Não é bem magia, Draco — Harry riu suavemente da ingenuidade do outro. — É só… Hmmm…

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta debochada, encarando Potter de soslaio. 

— Não sabe explicar sobre o mundo no qual nasceu, Potty? Você é mais idiota do que pensei. 

— Em minha defesa, nunca me senti parte desse lugar. Nunca fiz questão de participar disso, dessas pessoas. Nunca foi pra mim — deu de ombros. Saber daquele mundo realmente não lhe era interessante. — E eu nunca saí muito de casa. 

— Ao menos sabe pra onde vamos e o que quer fazer, ou seu plano de me fazer pagar a aposta inclui deixar eu me perder e se perder junto? — indagou Draco, ligeiramente preocupado. 

— Sei, não se preocupe.Vou te mostrar um lado bom do mundo trouxa — comentou, entusiasmado. 

— Hm, eu achei que estava aqui para pagar um mico ou sofrer como manda a tradição das apostas? — encarou Harry, confuso. 

— Não sigo tradições, Draco. Além do mais, suas caras são uma ótima forma de pagar a dívida. Guardarei todas pra sempre na memória — sorriu, virando numa esquina e quase dando de cara com um trouxa aleatório. 

Uma série de palavrões murmurados e xingamentos como "filho da puta cego do caralho" pôde ser ouvida, e ambos os jovens bruxos ergueram as sobrancelhas, surpresos com tanta violência. 

— Esses trouxas são mesmo trouxas — Draco meneou a cabeça. Podia ser um tanto desagradável às vezes, mas nunca chegara a tamanho nível de deselegância na vida (talvez na época da briga com George no quadribol, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso). 

Harry soltou um risinho enquanto concordava. Malfoy não soube o porquê de achar o som tão agradável, e também não pôde controlar o próprio riso. Estava sendo mais divertido vagar por aquele mundo do que havia imaginado, e a companhia de Potter era mais agradável do achava que seria. 

— Estamos chegando — ele disse enfim, apontando para uma fachada de algo que parecia um restaurante. Pararam somente quando estavam em frente ao local. 

— Starbucks? O que é? — Draco perguntou, perscrutando o local com seus olhos sagazes e curiosos. Não pôde negar que a aparência era elegante e acolhedora, além de possuir um cheiro agradável (céus, como o sonserino estava aliviado com esse detalhe). 

— A melhor cafeteria de todas, mas tem mais do que café. Opções para todos os gostos, aposto que vai gostar! — exclamou, já entrando e puxando o outro pelo casaco. 

— Bom, Potty, se eu não gostar, saiba que já tem uma nova dívida e mais uma aposta perdida pra sua grande coleção — respondeu sorrindo, deixando-se ser puxado. O rival apenas riu enquanto seguia pelo local, avaliando os lugares disponíveis. 

Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro numa mesa perto das vidraças que davam para a rua, ficando de cara com o movimento ao lado de fora. 

Ficaram num silêncio confortável por uns minutos, esperando que o garçom viesse. A rua parecia atraente vista dali, onde se podia observar os trouxas correndo para cumprir seus afazeres. As ruas estavam enfeitadas para o Natal, e nenhum dos bruxos podia negar a magia que exalava dos enfeites, das luzes e da neve que polia os tetos e toldos dos comércios e o chão das calçadas. Não era nada comparado a Hogwarts, o que tornava tudo ainda mais interessante: eles faziam magia sem varinha, algo digno de admiração. Talvez aquele mundo não fosse tão mau, pensava Draco, momentos antes de reparar num pirralho lambendo uma bengala de natal. Achou aquilo estranho, mas guardou silêncio sobre isso. 

O garçom enfim chegou, sorrindo com simpatia. Entregou os cardápios e esperou com paciência, segurando um bloco de notas. Se reparou na careta de estranheza de Draco ante a vista de comidas tão comuns, disfarçou muito bem. 

— O que são essas coisas, Potter? Como vou saber de gosto disso se nunca provei? — resmungou, indignado e frustrado. 

— Ora, não seja dramático. Vou te ajudar — disse, encarando o cardápio com esmero. — Hmm, bebida quente ou fria? 

— Quente, de frio já basta meu coração — gracejou, corando levemente ao perceber o risinho do outro. Não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, apenas escapara. 

— Ok, senhor gelado. Hm, doce ou amargo? 

— Doce, Potter, de azedo ou amargo já basta eu também — resmungou. Draco sabia que não era lá a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, e estava completamente satisfeito com isso. Amabilidade era apenas para os que mereciam, não era culpa dele que quase ninguém merecesse. — Mas não muito doce, doçura forçada é coisa de grifinório — lembrou de acrescentar, sem perder a chance de alfinetar. 

— Isso não é verdade — protestou, inconformado. Ao lado da mesa, o garçom os observava como se fossem retardados, mas eles estavam alheios a isso. 

— Oh, não, Potty? — arqueou as sobrancelhas delineadas. — "Oh, como posso te ajudar hoje?"; "Quem eu precisarei salvar?"; "Você está bem?"; "Não queremos ser os melhores, só queremos ajudar" — imitou frases dos grifinórios, com uma voz afetada e forçada.

— Não é assim. Além do mais, qual o problema de ajudar os outros? 

— Nenhum, Potter. Mas, sabe, desprezar a auto-preservação não é muito inteligente, ninguém salva ninguém se estiver morto. E coragem é questão de sorte, se jogar numa cova de lobos pode ser corajoso, mas não deixa de ser uma grande burrice — argumentou de forma racional e polida. 

— Ainda estou vivo — disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. 

— Só enquanto sua sorte durar. 

— Se eu não te conhecesse, Malfoy, diria que está preocupado comigo — declarou Harry, sorrindo. Iria adorar se fosse aquela a verdade, não podia negar. 

Antes que o outro respondesse, o garçom pigarreou. O pobre coitado ficara ali, parado, esperando os meninos se resolverem. Podia ter saído e os abandonado, mas a conversa entre loucos pareceu um passatempo melhor do que atender o casal dos amassos na outra extremidade do comércio. 

— Oh, nos desculpe — disse Harry de forma educada, volvendo o olhar para o cardápio a fim de livrar logo o garçom. — Me vê esse Chá verde Frappuccino, um Mocha Branco, esse Expresso Brownie de chocolate amargo e dois Muffins de blueberry, por favor — apontava para cada uma das opções no menu enquanto falava, embora soubesse que não era necessário. 

— Muito bem, só precisam aguardar um pouco — disse o garçom, servilmente, virando as costas para entregar o papel com pedidos no balcão. 

Os jovens voltaram a se encarar, e os olhos cinzentos brilhavam de uma forma que Harry não pôde compreender. 

— Por quê está fazendo isso? — indagou Malfoy, por fim. — Sabe, eu esperava que como um grande perdedor, se aproveitaria da chance pra se vingar, Potter, porque eu nunca peguei leve com meus desafios. Provavelmente só ganhará daqui a dez apostas feitas e olhe lá, deveria estar aproveitando enquanto pode. 

— É muito fácil falar sobre como eu sou perdedor quando se ganha roubando e trapaceando, né, Draco — raramente usava o primeiro nome do rival, mas gostou de como saiu suave e deslizante de sua boca.

— Querido Harry — devolveu, sorrindo cínico —, eu sou inocente até que se prove o contrário, e você é um perdedor, aceite. Não é à toa que caiu na Grifinória — riu maldoso, lambendo os lábios. Adorava provocar o rival, sentia uma excitação especial naquelas disputas. 

— Não vou discutir esses méritos com um sonso como você, Malfoy — retorquiu, com a mesma excitação que o outro sentia. 

Ouviu ele rir novamente e desviou o olhar para fora. Uma velha atravessava a rua tão lentamente com aqueles andadores ridículos que Harry sentiu pena. Draco apenas imaginou como a pessoa do carro devia estar irritada. Um silêncio se instalou entre eles por uns minutos, até que o sonserino resolveu retomar a conversa. 

— Mas, enfim, Potter, você não me respondeu. O que você pretende com tudo isso, e por que estamos aqui ao invés de… sei lá, estarmos no seu Salão Comunal comigo dançando algo estranho de cueca pra todo mundo, principalmente as garotas, assistirem? — havia feito algo parecido com Harry certa vez, e tiveram enorme sorte de não terem sido pegos. Draco não se arrependia de absolutamente nada, nem se lembrava de ter rido tanto quanto naquele dia. 

— Ora, Malfoy, mas aí eu estaria castigando as garotas, e não você — Harry respondeu, sorrindo. — Acho que a coitadas não merecem. 

— Oh, depois de ver você nesse papel ridículo, nada seria pior — Draco sorria agora também. — Além de que eu sofreria mais, considerando que não gosto dessa espécime — acrescentou sem pensar, corando violentamente em seguida. 

Aquele era o motivo pelo qual odiava manter uma conversa com alguém por mais de meia hora; detestava quando se sentia confortável o suficiente para relevar coisas pessoais de sua vida. Normalmente, era antipático o bastante para não sustentar uma conversa por mais de quinze minutos, só abrindo exceções para amigos muito íntimos. Mas Harry era teimoso e nunca se via abatido, estava sempre ali, na espreita, talvez esperando mesmo algum deslize de sua parte para humilhá-lo de alguma forma. 

Encarou os olhos esmeralda à sua frente, mas não pôde encontrar nada de perigoso ali, nenhuma expressão de deboche, de asco ou nojo. Talvez uma surpresa genuína, mas nada além disso. 

— Eu não sou tão ruim assim, Draco, e, mesmo depois daquele ridículo, muitas garotas ficaram me paquerando — Harry gracejou, ignorando deliberadamente a revelação que ouvira. 

Foram interrompidos pelo garçom novamente. Uma bebida verde com um redemoinho de chantilly por cima em um copo grande foi posta na mesa, e Potter a puxou para si. A outra estava disposta numa caneca de vidro transparente, revelando um líquido branco com o mesmo redemoinho de chantilly por cima. Draco olhou curioso e trouxe a bebida para perto, satisfeito ao sentir a quentura sob seus dedos. Em seguida, dois pratos foram empurrados ao centro, um com duas coisas que pareciam bolinhos pequenos e outra com algo cheiroso que o Malfoy não conseguiu identificar. Não parecia com nada do seu mundo. 

O garçom desejou-lhes bom apetite e se retirou. Draco encarou intensamente sua companhia, ainda desconfiado. Harry apenas lhe sorriu e começou a sorver o líquido da bebida que escolhera pelo canudinho verde. Malfoy imaginou se a aura provocativa e sedutora era fruto da sua imaginação ou se Potter estava mesmo tentando seduzi-lo. Se fosse o caso, tinha que admitir que ele não estava sendo um perdedor completo daquela vez. Resolveu ignorar aquilo e voltou-se para sua bebida. Apertou a alça e levou a caneca até a boca de forma elegante, disfarçando o receio que tinha de uma possível pegadinha idiota vinda do outro. 

Assim que sorveu o líquido, arregalou levemente os olhos, surpreso de uma forma positiva. Era maravilhoso! Tinha um equilíbrio refinado e agradável entre doce e amargo, a espuma derretia em sua boca e a temperatura era acolhedora. Não imaginava que os trouxas pudessem ser tão engenhosos, e, naquele momento, seu respeito por eles cresceu — ainda que minimamente. 

— Gostou? — Harry perguntou, ansioso. Mantinha seus olhos atentos nas expressões de Draco. 

— Sabe, Potter, você não é tão inútil e idiota quanto eu pensei — sorriu pequeno, encontrando as esmeraldas naturais que o outro possuía em suas orbes. Pareceram brilhar mais naquele momento. 

— Obrigado — retribuiu o sorriso. — Mas ainda nem foi tanto. Prove o brownie — apontou com a cabeça para o alimento quadrado e bonito no prato, de uma cor marrom escura. O cheiro era delicioso. 

Draco estreitou os olhos e puxou o prato mais para perto, pegando também os talheres embalados de forma higiênica em plástico, como se fossem canudos. O garfo e a faca de serrinha reluziam à luz fraca das lâmpadas (como não confiava naqueles trouxas, Malfoy inspecionou os instrumentos bem o suficiente para reparar nesse detalhe aparentemente insignificante). Após sua verificação minuciosa, Draco resolveu que poderia enfim provar o doce, cortando um pedaço pequeno com a faca apenas para espetá-lo em seguida, levando-o à boca. Fazia tudo com tanta elegância que Harry não pôde evitar ficar encarando embasbacado e impressionado. Graças a isso, não perdeu o novo arregalar de olhos, dessa vez mais acentuado. 

O sonserino estava imensamente surpreso, sem dúvidas. O doce também era maravilhoso, combinava com a bebida; nem muito açucarado, nem muito amargo, desmanchava suavemente em sua boca. Tinha uma textura maravilhosa e o cheiro agradável exalava com mais força agora, porque havia sido partido. 

— Parece que ganhei mais uma aposta, não é, fuinha? — comentou Harry ao observar as expressões do outro. 

Draco apenas deu de ombros, pois estava concentrado demais na sua mais nova descoberta. Por Merlim, aquilo era muito bom. O garoto já considerava mais visitas ao mundo trouxa só para provar daquilo mais vezes — e talvez cogitasse fazer isso sempre que pudesse e, de preferência, na companhia de Harry. 

Potter resolveu entregar-se aos prazeres da comida também. Só o barulho dos talheres e copos sendo postos na mesa eram ouvidos. Isso por um tempo, até que o barulho da mesa no outro extremo começou a se sobressair. Malfoy volveu seu olhar para lá e fez uma careta de nojo misturada com surpresa e forte censura — se fosse uma mistura de poção, com certeza o resultado seria uma imagem de Snape. 

— Qual o problema deles? — indagou indignado, encarando o casal que se pegava no estabelecimento. Era possível ouvir o barulho de estalo dos beijos, e mesmo de longe Draco teve uma sensação desagradável de aquele contato devia estar demasiado babado. 

— Aposto que você não sabe fazer isso — comentou Harry, sem pensar no duplo sentido da frase (ou talvez apenas fingindo-se de sonso sobre isso). 

— Sei fazer melhor, Potty — respondeu, voltando seus olhos cinzentos para as pedras preciosas do outro. — E não sei se percebeu, mas essa sua frase soou bem gay. 

Harry apenas corou levemente com a constatação, embora nada tenha revelado nas expressões além disso. Deu de ombros. 

— Se eu fosse, te incomodaria? — indagou após breve pausa, mirando suas orbes esmeraldas nos olhos à sua frente. 

— De modo algum — respondeu com um sorriso ladino, sustentando o olhar. Imaginou naquele momento se Harry havia prestado atenção na sua revelação de mais cedo, visto que estava fazendo aquela pergunta. — Mas você é? 

— Não sei… Nunca me importei muito com gênero, só gosto de pessoas — disse, pensativo, mexendo a bebida com o canudinho, mesmo que ela já estivesse acabando e aquilo não fosse necessário. 

— Hm… interessante — não era bem como se sentia, mas Draco entendia o quanto era confuso situações como aquela. Por esse motivo, se absteve de fazer alguma piada. 

Sem mais o que falar, resolveram voltar-se cada um para sua própria refeição. Estavam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, e o silêncio reinou até que ambos terminassem de comer. O casal ainda se pegava ruidosamente, e o pobre garçom observava a cena, abismado, provavelmente torcendo para que os imbecis fossem embora logo. 

— Vou ali pagar — anunciou Harry, levantando-se e apontando para o balcão. 

— Você tem dinheiro trouxa? — Draco indagou, curioso. 

— Não, mas um galeão nosso vale mais que o dobro do dinheiro deles, então é fácil negociar — respondeu, dando de ombros. 

Ainda na mesa, o sonserino resolveu ficar olhando a transação de longe. Virou-se um pouco na cadeira, já que o balcão se prostava um pouco atrás do lugar que haviam escolhido. Harry parecia explicar sua situação para a atendente, enquanto a dita cuja encarava o cliente e seu estranho dinheiro. O funcionário ao lado parecia estar testando a veracidade acerca do valor da moeda, batendo com o galeão no balcão, nas próprias unhas e nos dentes (algo que Draco achou bem anti-higiênico).

Alguns minutos se passaram naquele lenga lenga até que o grifinório se virasse para ele, chamando-o com um aceno de mão. Quando enfim saíram do estabelecimento, Malfoy resolveu-se por seguir com seu passatempo favorito: alfinetar Potter. 

— Sabe, Potty, adorei nosso encontro — disse com deboche. — Você é mesmo um perdedor, não serve nem pra se vingar, ao invés de me fazer passar alguma vergonha, me trouxe ao mundo trouxa e ainda me pagou comida. Acho que devo deixar você ganhar mais vezes — soltou uma gargalhada baixa. 

— Não foi um encontro — resmungou, desconcertado.

Ficaram andando lado a lado rumo a estação. O relógio já marcava quase cinco, o que significava que estariam em Hogwarts somente após as dez da noite. Reparar nesse fato fez Harry lembrar de algo. 

— Oh, provavelmente vamos chegar em Hogwarts depois das dez, espero que você não fique com muito medo — caçoou, encarando o rival de soslaio. 

— Ah, não precisa se preocupar comigo, querido Harry, enquanto eu estiver com você, nada vai me acontecer — disse, rindo. — Você é idiota o suficiente pra assumir o risco sozinho caso algo aconteça, como um bom grifinório, e eu simplesmente não vou estragar seu cavalheirismo. 

— Ao seu dispor, Lady Malfoy — retrucou, agora rindo também, enquanto fazia uma breve reverência com a cabeça. 

Não sabia em que momento haviam deixado de parecer duas velhas se bicando para parecer um casal de namorados bem debochados. Talvez sempre parecessem namorados e nem se davam conta disso. 

Estavam virando a esquina que os levara até o Starbucks quando Draco lembrou-se repentinamente que mais a frente passariam por um beco provavelmente vazio, pelo qual haviam passado antes. Sorriu com uma ideia que lhe passou na cabeça — era uma loucura, com certeza, e ia contra todos seus instintos de autopreservação sonserinos. Mas o que poderia dar tão errado? Draco era inteligente o suficiente para perceber os sinais mínimos, e depois de um dia tão sugestivo com seu rival, não podia simplesmente ignorar a grande chance de estar certo. 

— Sabe, Potty, você já tem mais uma aposta perdida e mais uma dívida pra sua coleção — comentou após uns minutos de silêncio. Estavam quase na frente do beco, e Draco se preparou para o que faria. 

— Ué, não me lembro de termos feito nenhuma aposta, muito menos de ter per… — foi interrompido por uma força invisível que o empurrou para o fundo do beco no exato momento que passavam por ele. O impacto fez suas costas estalarem, mas não teve grandes efeitos negativos. 

Arregalou os olhos e sacou sua própria varinha, imaginando o que tinha dado em Draco para ele infringir uma regra assim, do nada, sem motivo. Nem sequer tinham brigado. 

— O que é que está fazendo? — indagou, de olhos arregalados e varinha em riste, vendo o rival se aproximar.

— Relaxa, Potty, nenhum trouxa viu, se esse é seu medo. E pode abaixar sua varinha, nosso próximo duelo vai ser um pouco diferente — enquanto falava, se aproximava devagar, guardando a varinha no bolso interno do sobretudo verde escuro. 

Harry manteve sua própria posição, os olhos arregalados enquanto observava o outro chegar tão perto a ponto de colar os corpos. Estava prestes a perguntar o que ele estava fazendo quando a distância entre eles foi definitivamente encerrada, e a boca quente e molhada de Draco tocou a sua num selar bruto. 

Mal haviam se encostado, as mãos já voavam, buscando por mais. Harry achou um lugar no seu bolso traseiro e enfiou sua varinha ali, levando a mão direita para os cabelos de Draco em seguida. A esquerda traçou um caminho tortuoso das costas até a bunda firme e redonda do sonserino, apertando com força. Enquanto isso, o atacante prensava o rival contra a parede, apertando sua cintura com as duas mãos. 

Quando as línguas enfim se encontraram, o choque agradável que percorria suas células desde o primeiro contato pareceu triplicar. Não era um beijo tradicional; estava mais para uma espécie de ringue onde ambos trocavam violentos e excitantes socos linguísticos. A temperatura no beco pareceu aumentar muito, mesmo com a neve no chão e a umidade dos musgos gelados na parede. 

Inconscientemente, Harry abriu um pouco as pernas, sentindo a calça ficar apertada de repente. Draco sorriu contra sua boca e levantou o joelho, usando-o para acariciar a virilha e a saliência do outro. Sorriu ainda mais quando ouviu o ofego baixo e manhoso de Harry. 

— Eu disse que sabia fazer melhor, Potty — sussurrou Draco de forma sedutora, perto do ouvido do rival. Aproveitou para morder o lóbulo e arrancar mais arfares de Harry. 

De repente, num movimento brusco, o grifinório agarrou as lapelas do sobretudo do sonserino e o jogou para o lado, invertendo as posições. Logo, era Draco apertando a bunda de Harry enquanto este último pressionava a proeminência no meio das pernas alheias, tudo isso enquanto a batalha de línguas rolava solta, nenhum cedendo a dominância para o outro. Ficaram nesse transe por longos minutos, até que se dessem conta de quanto os corpos iam esquentando e o desejo por mais ia surgindo. Resolveram encerrar com selinhos demorados, tentando acalmar os ânimos e ajeitar a aparência aos poucos, alisando os cabelos e as roupas. 

Enfim recuperados, ambos se olharam, numa daquelas intensas conexões que revelavam mais do que qualquer palavra. A tensão podia ser cortada com uma faca, mas, pela primeira vez, não era uma tensão que indicava posteriores tentativas de assassinato. 

— Acho que não me importo de perder mais apostas como essa — Harry quebrou o silêncio, sorrindo. Draco sorriu de volta. 

Com certeza, não pretendiam encerrar suas disputas nem tão cedo. Afinal, ficar entre apostas e beijos podia mesmo ser interessante. 

_________

NA: 

Sobre o feitiço que lança longe, não especifiquei porque não tem um próprio pra isso (pelo menos não encontrei) nos termos que eu desejava, então fica como adaptação, como fiz com o Voldemort. 

E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim :)   
Até a próxima.


End file.
